Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. Often, the signal contacts are so closely spaced that undesirable interference, or “cross talk,” occurs between adjacent signal contacts. Cross talk occurs when a signal in one signal contact induces electrical interference in an adjacent signal contact due to interfering electrical fields, thereby compromising signal integrity. Cross talk may also occur between differential signal pairs. Cross talk generally increases as the distance between the interfering signal contacts is reduced.
With the continued miniaturization of electronic devices, and the ever-increasing desire for high-speed electronic communications, the reduction of cross talk is generally an important objective in electrical connector design.